A 90s Kind of World
by Nastra1991
Summary: Kyle and Max have never gotten along with each other. All their friends think they're tripping and need to get together but neither of them are having it. However, one nite all that changes when Khadijah urges her friends to go to the club...only for it to take an interesting turn that Kyle and Max will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

Living Single

**A/N- Okay this is kind of my own interpretation of the show. A few things will change but not so much that the personalities of the characters are different from the show. But, more so the situations they find themselves in. I will still make references to things that have happened in the show but overall everything else will come from my imagination. BTW, the story mostly focuses on Kyle and Max. Enjoy and Leave a comment.  
**

* * *

Khadijah was in the living room at her desk as she read over some articles for her magazine Flavor. She had a good amount of work to complete; at least she had the apartment to herself for once. Her roommates were out and about in Brooklyn. Sinclair, her cousin, was on a date with Overton as they recently hooked up. Regine was also on a date with some wealthy older doctor, best of luck to her. The two of them weren't coming back for a while, which was fine by her.

Everything was so peaceful and quiet until a familiar pest barged into the apartment and slammed the door behind them.

"Hey Khadijah!" A screechy voice greeted.

She just sighed and turned to the intruder, who was none other than Maxine Shaw.

"How did you even get in here? I could have sworn the door was locked."

"It wasn't actually. So, I let myself in." Max strolled over to the sofa and plopped down.

It annoyed Khadijah to no end when her friends randomly showed up to her place without prior notice. But, it bother her greatly how her roommates, particularly Sinclair, seemed to forget to lock up before they left.

She got up from her desk and secured the door.

"So, what brings you here Max?" She went over and sat next to her friend.

"You really think I came here for something?" Max asked. "I just wanted to keep you company."

Khadijah laughed.

"Please, Max. The only thing you want is to raid the fridge."

"Well, that too." She giggled as she got up and raced into the kitchen.

"You better not touch my damn cupcakes!" Khadijah warned.

Ten minutes later, Max came back with a large bag of Doritos, a bag of M&M's, two chocolate pudding cups, and a liter of Hawaiian Punch.

Khadijah shook her head.

"As often as you come over here and eat our food, you might as well move back in and pay rent."

Max simply gave her the side-eye.

"Uhh, never again."

She continued stuffing her face with Doritos.

Her friend just smiled.

"Aww, come on Max. I know you came here for something other than food. Spill it." Khadijah implored.

Max sighed. Better to spit it out now since the other roommates aren't around.

"Ok, fine, I'll talk. You see… it's actually…about Kyle." She barely spoke above whisper.

Khadijah cocked her eye at her stubborn friend.

"What about Kyle?"

"That pompous duck pisses me off so much."

Khadijah looked at her unfazed.

"_When does he not piss you off?"_ She thought. "What did he do this time?" she asked aloud.

Max unsealed the pudding cup and said.

"Nothing, the mere fact that he exists pisses me off."

Khadijah rolled her eyes so hard she thought they'd be stuck looking up. The lawyer was really getting on her nerves right now.

"Max, what is with you and Kyle? Can't the two of y'all just get along?"

The Maverick looked at her friend as if she lost her damn mind.

"Hell will have to freeze over before I ever get along with Kyle Barker." She snapped.

"Don't y'all get tired of the insults and arguments though?"

Max finished her first pudding cup, working on the next and reflected for a moment's time.

"No, that's the only way I can even interact with that ugly child. And even then that's a lot of work."

Khadijah shook her head. Max and Kyle were always at each others' throats, sniping, creating petty arguments, and competing with each other. At times, Max would be the instigator but both of them always had to have the last word towards the other. Khadijah, as well as the others, felt that something deeper was going on between the two. If Max and Kyle would put aside their harsh words and big egos, maybe they could actually be nice and hook up. She erased it out of her mind maybe that was just wishful thinking on her part.

"Max, you and Kyle be buggin'. Did it ever occur to you that you two probably have a lot in common?"

The lawyer was now shoving a mouthful of M&M's.

"Khadijah, are you high or something? I have nothing in common with that stuck up buffoon."

Khadijah just laughed.

"_Denial, Denial."_ She mused and decided to end the conversation.

"Whatever both of you are weird."

Max scoffed and kept eating as if the food would run away from her.

* * *

About an hour later, Max left Khadijah's place and was about to head out of the brownstone until a certain someone entered the building and nearly knocked her down as the person bumped into her.

It was the one and only Kyle Barker, her sworn enemy. She was very much irritated by his sudden presence.

"Uggh, excuse you loser." She lashed out as she shoved him off of her.

Kyle cleared his throat and maintained his composure.

"Maxine what a _pleasant _surprise running into you." He mumbled sarcastically.

Maxine shot him a dirty glare.

"Oh shut the hell up and watch where you're going next time."

"Hopefully I won't make that mistake of bumping into an unstable, man-hating woman such as you again." He retaliated.

"Oh, I don't hate men, I just hate you."

Kyle pretended to be offended.

"Oh Maxine, that hurts my soul."

Max laughed at the man she detested.

"Please don't lie to yourself Kyle you never had a soul to begin with. Bye, you overdressed jackass. "

And with that she stormed out the door and slammed it behind her.

The stockbroker's mood was soured now. Even though their cruel verbal exchanges were a daily routine, Kyle didn't like dealing with Max half the time. Occasionally, he found her amusing and usually wasn't fazed by her snide remarks. Still, that didn't mean he wanted to get into useless arguments with the lawyer. Sometimes he wouldn't even acknowledge her but she always found a way to get him sucked into her shenanigans.

Only thing Kyle could do was shake his head.

"That woman will be the death of me one day." He grunted as he marched up the stairs.


	2. Kyle

**A/N- Sorry it took me so long but here's the next chapter and I'll be posting the third chapter later this weekend. Enjoy and leave a comment.**

* * *

It was 10:54 P.M. and the dark streets of Brooklyn were rather mellow. Inside the brownstone buildings were relatively peaceful, largely for Kyle. He was in his bed reading one of many of his African History books. It was his favorite pastime next to exercising. As much as he loved reading anything African related, other things were on his mind. A lawyer named Maxine was invading his thoughts, especially since that bitter exchange with her from earlier. Normally he couldn't care less for Max, other than on a basic, barely tolerable level. With that being said, he still didn't understand why she was the center of his attention.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard several taps on his door.

"Come in." Kyle said.

The door opened to reveal his childhood friend Overton. He was the handyman of the building.

"Hey Kyle!" Overton greeted with his southern twang. "You had fun having the place to yourself?"

The stockbroker just smiled awkwardly.

"I suppose I did. How was your date with Synclaire?"

"Man, it was great! I took her to Sizzler and it's a good thing I held on to those coupons. Then we went to the movies."

Overton and Synclaire had recently hooked up together. They had known each other for a few years but their relationship was a new thing for them, and so far a great one.

"Well, I'm glad you two are getting along." He mumbled in slight irritation.

Overton noticed his friend's sudden change in demeanor.

"Yo shorty, you ok?"

Kyle sighed and set his book beside him.

"A certain woman rained on my parade earlier."

The handyman giggled as he scratched his bald head.

"It's Max right?"

Kyle recounted to Overton of the encounter with the lawyer. When he was done, the handyman simply laughed.

"I thought you were used to being her favorite target by now. It isn't like you to be rattled by her."

The stockbroker stroked his goatee.

"I know and most of the time I'm not but…every now and then that woman has a way of making my skin crawl."

Overton pulled up a chair next to Kyle's bed and sat down.

"The way I see it Kyle is this. I think you and Max got something going on."

The stockbroker gave him a look of bewilderment.

"Nothing is going on between me and that _woman_."

The handyman slapped his thigh.

"Aw come on, I think you two really would make a great couple."

Kyle shook his head and scoffed at the idea.

"Overton, please don't make me laugh. Maxine has no interest in me nor do I have interest in her. We have nothing in common."

Overton chuckled.

"Actually, both of y'all have a lot in common. The dreadlocks, the stubbornness, the arrogance, the need to outdo each other-"

"Enough already." He growled as he clenched his teeth in irritation. "I think it's time for me to retire."

The handyman rolled his eyes, he might be naïve sometimes but he wasn't oblivious to his friend's avoidance tactics.

"Well, you know I'm right but I will not push the subject any further Kyle Barker." He mocked as he gave Kyle a light jab in the arm.

"Night Kyle."

"Night Overton."

And so his friend left closing the door behind him.

Kyle put his hands behind his head and contemplated.

"A couple?" He began. "I can't even fathom such a thing."

"She doesn't even like me…or is her constant need to argue with me her way of…"

He shook his head quickly.

"No way! I'm not even going to entertain this drivel." He yawned, he was growing tired.

Kyle lied down, pulling the covers over him and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Let's Got To The Club

**A/N- This is kind of like the episode where the gang goes to the club but there's a different twist to it. Anyway, enjoy. Again Sorry it took so long  
**

* * *

Khadijah and the girls, except Regine who went out shopping, were all in the living room watching reruns of Good Times and eating pizza.

"No, don't hurt Penny! She's just a baby!" Synclaire cried out as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Khadijah rolled her eyes at her ditzy cousin.

"Girl, we saw this episode last week."

"And the week before that." Max blurted and stuffed her face with pizza.

"I know but it's just so sad." Synclaire sniffled.

Khadijah had had enough of this and got up from the couch.

"Man, this is ridiculous. All we've been doing every Saturday for the past several weeks is watch reruns and eat fast food."

Max smirked and grabbed another slice.

"What's wrong with that?"

She turned to the lawyer and looked at her like she was stupid.

"I figured you wouldn't have a problem with that since all you do is lounge around here and eat all our food."

Max nodded.

"I take that as a compliment."

"Anyway, my point is why don't we do something different for once this Saturday?"

Synclaire excitedly raised her hand like a little kid in class.

"Oo, oo, how about we go bowling?"

This time, Khadijah gave her cousin the stupid look.

"The last time we went bowling, we had to take you to the emergency room when you got your fingers stuck in the holes."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Hehe."

Max spoke up.

"How about the Mall?"

The other two shook their heads in disagreement.

"Hell no, we can come up with something better than that." Khadijah said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, how about the club?" Synclaire asked.

"Now that's what I'm talking about cuz." She gave her cousin a high-five.

"Yeah, we haven't been to the club in a while. Maybe we can meet some cute guys there." Max said.

"Well, let me call Regine and tell her what we up to later." Khadijah picked up the phone and dialed Regine's cell phone.

Just then, the women heard several knocks on the door.

"I'll get it." Max went to the door and opened it.

It was Overton and Kyle.

"Hey Overton and what's-his-face."

Kyle glared at her but didn't reply as he and his friend strolled pass her. Kyle sat down on the couch while Overton went over to Synclaire and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So what you lovely ladies up to?" Overton questioned as he took a slice of pizza.

"What they did last weekend and the weekend before that, eating pizza and watch 70s sitcoms." Kyle said as he sat down on the couch.

"Actually, we were just talking about going to the club later tonight." Khadjah mentioned after she finished talking on the phone.

"Count us in! Kyle Barker has to get his mack on!" He boasted and gave Overton some dap.

Maxine giggled at the conceited stockbroker.

"Please Kyle, the only macking you'll be doing is at McDonald's." The girls busted out laughing and gave Maxine high-fives.

He slowly turned to the lawyer and grunted.

"Whatever you bitter toad, it's not like any man will be flocking over to you for a dance."

The lawyer got up in the stockbroker's face and snapped back.

"And what makes you think any woman in their right mind would want to dance with you Kyle?"

Kyle now stood up and the two of them were about to have a verbal smackdown.

Khadijah got in between the two to keep their argument from escalating.

"Ooookay. Look, let's just meet up at the lobby around 7 o' clock."

"Fine by me. Bu-Bye." That was all Kyle said and walked out the door.

Overton gave Synclaire a big kiss.

"I'll see you in a little while my sweetie pie."

"Aww Obie, you're so adorable." He hugged him.

"Sugar Plum."

"Teddy Bear."

Max groaned at the two simple lovebirds in disgust.

"You two make me sick. Let me leave." And out she went.

Overton, Synclaire, and Khadijah looked at each other in confusion.

"Well, I'll see y'all later." They waved goodbye and then Overton left.

A few minutes later Regine unlocked the door and entered the apartment in a showy fashion with two shopping bags.

"Hey you two! Tell me how I just saw Maxine stomping down the street like someone forgot to feed her. What's going on with her?"

Khadijah shrugged and so did Synclaire.

"Damn, I don't know, I'm just as clueless as you."

Regine just shook her head.

"If she would just drop that nasty attitude, maybe she'll get a man in her life."

Now as much of a jerk Max was at times, Khadijah wasn't going to allow Regine to get way with that.

"Umm excuse me Miss Stuck Up, but lately I don't recall suitors knocking on our door asking for you."

Synclaire giggled at her cousin's comment.

"Girl whatever all that's going change tonight because I'm going find my man, and a rich one at that."

Khadijah just rolled her eyes and put her hands up in the air.

"Anyway, I need you two to help me choose a wig for our outing." Regine said while digging into one of her bags and pulled out two wigs and held them up.

"Should I wear the Janet Jackson wig or the Whitney Houston one?"


End file.
